


Change

by TheMightyZan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/pseuds/TheMightyZan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden thinks on her relationship with Zevran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

He was incorrigible.

She had told him several times that she was not going to sleep with him, that he could simply turn his attention somewhere else, but it never seemed to help. He always seemed to be around, his smile infectious as he paid her words no mind and continued with his flirting.

She shouldn’t have been amused by it, she definitely shouldn’t have been drawn to it, but there was just something about him.

She found herself seeking him out, wanting to hear his stories, and trying, desperately, to find the depth that she knew had to be somewhere under the surface. At least that was the only reason she could think of that she had asked him to help train her with daggers.

It absolutely had nothing to do with the fact that she had the strangest urge to run her fingers over the tattoo that arched beside his eye.

So they fought, him pushing her till she was sweaty and exhausted, and then they talked. Luckily, it seemed like he was always in a more open mood after a few good sparing matches.

He told her about Antiva, about the whorehouse, about the Crows. When he told her about his mother, a strained smile and even more strained laugh accompanying his words, she had hugged him. It had been given in no half measures, it had been a hug similar to what she would have given to anyone in her clan or her current group if they had been hurting. He had frozen at the contact of it, obviously unsure with how to react to such a platonic thing, then simply… melted into her. His arms had come around her waist and he had tilted his head into her neck, and it had been the first time there had been nothing flirtatious or sexual about his actions since she had met him.

He acted like it hadn’t happened.

She was fine with that.

But something had changed. Something had shifted, and soon they were spending extra hours each night just… enjoying each other’s company.

There was something about it, something that gave her a heady pleasure that she didn’t get from any of her conversations with the others. This was hers, her private pleasure that wasn’t shared with anyone else. While he still flirted and prodded and riled the others, with her his smiles had gone softer and his words rang more true.

She wondered if he wondered at the difference. She wondered if he even noticed.

Then it had happened. They had been fighting, and she had been having an off night, and everything had changed.

She was letting him help her wipe the sweat from her face, her annoyance at her performance simmering under the surface and making her distracted. It hadn’t been anything overt, or enough to cause her to worry, he had simply started tracing her tattoos with the towel, but when she had looked up at him there had been a very obvious determination in his eyes.

He had lowered his lips to hers slowly, surprisingly giving her every opportunity to step away, to put a stop to what was about to happen as she always had before, but she didn’t.

Creators, she hadn’t wanted to. She had been as curious about what his kiss might be like as she had been about what was underneath his training and charm.

It started whisper soft, a bare brushing that tickled slightly and had her breathing out a laugh. It changed though, faster then she could keep up with, when he took the exhale of breath as a chance to delve deeper.

He was very good at it, she would give him that.

She couldn’t help comparing it to Tamlen’s kisses, since that was all she had to judge it on, but nothing could really be made as an argument to compare. Tamlen’s kisses had been sweet, and earnest, and love filled, and just as inexperienced as her own. Zevran’s… Zevran’s was almost intoxicating. He filled her up and made her want. He coaxed her mouth to move, and angle, and give.

Any comparisons she might have tried to make burnt away in the heat of her growing desire, and she had a single thought that she would be alright with kissing him forever.

When he finally pulled away he kept his hands on her arms as if to steady her, but she wasn’t quite sure if he thought she needed it, or if he needed it himself. They stared at each other, his brandy eyes burning over her face.

Finally, he smiled, a single swift flash that had her doing the same. She wanted to ask if he would kiss her again, wanted to ask if he kissed everyone that way, wanted to ask if he had enjoyed it as much as she had.

Instead she simply continued to smile at him, and when he took her hands and told her she would need to rethink not sleeping with him, she had laughed and silently agreed.


End file.
